


Blazed

by redtendou



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtendou/pseuds/redtendou
Summary: Dal testo:" “Lei lo sa chi sono io?”Aveva chiesto l’uomo, un trentacinquenne che riteneva il suo completo costoso un tratto di personalità, con dei capelli castani-rossicci, una chiara dipendenza dai zuccheri rilevata dalle caramelle nascoste (neanche troppo) nelle tasche, un naso particolare ed un’effettiva aurea di potere.Mentre osservava la trama della cravatta rossa, Ariadne pensò che lei non era più capace di farsi mettere i piedi in testa da qualcuno, qualsiasi fosse il suo grado nella società.“Un arrogante.” "*Sherlock viene ricoverato per le sue tendenze tossicomani, e Mycroft trova pane per i suoi denti in un'infermiera, Ariadne. Ambientata prima e durante "uno studio in rosa".
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Original Character(s), Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Blazed

**Author's Note:**

> La storia prende ispirazione da questa specifica canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFaolbMeb74  
> Buona lettura!

La prima cosa che si deve sapere quando si tenta di affrontare un esponente politico, è che i politici non dicono mai la verità, ti ammaliano con una costruzione di frase elaborata, ti sorridono e non spariscono dal tuo campo visivo: era quello che Ariadne aveva subito in quell’istante, mentre sbatteva in faccia a Mycroft Holmes che non poteva visitare suo fratello ogni volta che voleva. Per quale paradosso gli uomini di legge non sanno rispettare neanche una regola?  
“Verso ingenti somme di denaro ogni anno a questo centro di recupero per la tossicodipendenza, quindi mi faccia vedere mio fratello.”  
“Le sue ingenti somme di denaro non cambiano i numeri sul tabellone.”  
“I miei genitori stanno arrivando, la prego.”  
“Bene, così potrete leggere tutti insieme quali sono gli orari di visita.”  
“Lei lo sa chi sono io?”  
Aveva chiesto l’uomo, un trentacinquenne che riteneva il suo completo costoso un tratto di personalità, con dei capelli castani-rossicci, una chiara dipendenza dai zuccheri rilevata dalle caramelle nascoste (neanche troppo) nelle tasche, un naso particolare ed un’effettiva aurea di potere.  
Mentre osservava la trama della cravatta rossa, Ariadne pensò che lei non era più capace di farsi mettere i piedi in testa da qualcuno, qualsiasi fosse il suo grado nella società.  
“Un arrogante.”  
Rispose, vedendo l’uomo drizzarsi e sempre più innervosito.  
“Un’arrogante che può farla licenziare in questo istante.”  
“Lo faccia.” Il suo ultimo partner l’aveva mollata per l’impulsività, ma lei si affidava sempre a quel suo tratto. “Sono un’infermiera sottopagata che deve litigare ogni giorno con personaggi come lei. Se mi fossi data alla medicina legale sarebbe stato tutto molto meglio: lei sarebbe stato incredibilmente silenzioso, e spogliato del suo abito le avrei rilevato, in una specie di contumacia, che lei è uguale a me. Quindi lo faccia, chiami qualche suo amico direttore che si arricchisce sulle mie ferie non pagate e magari riesco a finire in un ospedale pubblico in cui incontro poveri disperati, non ricchi prepotenti.”  
La sua sfuriata era finita stringendo la cartellina che aveva in mano fino a sentire dolore, gli aveva voltato le spalle, dirigendosi verso la stanza di Sherlock Holmes, che aveva richiesto per l’ennesima volta una sigaretta.  
*  
Gli esponenti politici sanno che hanno una carta che vince quasi sempre, anche se hanno torto più che marcio: i soldi. Era quello che un’ Ariadne fresca di dimissioni e disoccupata aveva pensato quando aveva visto la cifra astronomica del suo conto: non superava mai le tre mila sterline, e ora sul display del bancomat appariva un saldo di cinquantasette mila sterline. Prima di pensare a quell’uomo arrogante, aveva pensato ad un mero errore: la gente ne commette a bizzeffe, di errori. Eppure non lo era.  
“Signorina, non c’è nessun errore, il bonifico è realmente per lei. Precisamente, è partito da Mycroft Holmes.”  
Quel nome le aveva fatto rizzare i capelli, ed improvvisamente sulla difensiva aveva ringraziato il bancario ed era sparita in macchina.  
Per qualche gioco del destino, il fratello di quel pallone gonfiato, Sherlock, aveva insistito con una strana premura a mantenere un contatto telefonico con lei: forse perché l’aveva assistito per un anno, visto piangere per le crisi e per la noia, ascoltato tutto sui veleni che conosceva, i casi assurdi che aveva risolto e addirittura tenuto quella folta massa di ricci mentre rimetteva per il nervoso di un controllo che non si può proporre ad una mente superiore come la sua.  
Non era qualcosa di deontologicamente corretto, ma gli voleva un bene del mondo e si era affezionata a quel genio fragile e decisamente umano, sebbene l’apparenza ingannasse, di Sherlock. Aveva aspettato il giorno delle dimissioni di lui per licenziarsi in tronco: i rapporti che nascono nella fragilità e nella debolezza non conoscono limiti di comunicazione, parole e presenza fisica.  
Ora però, cercava nella rubrica del suo Nokia 1100, che la serviva fedelmente dal 2004, quel numero per sapere del perché suo fratello aveva avuto quella grandiosa idea, di versare una somma che non avrebbe mai visto, a lei, l’infermiera con cui il suo abuso di potere era andato molto male. In che mani era l’Inghilterra…  
“Sherlock, tutto bene?”  
“Sono su un caso, ti richiamo dopo.”  
Era sicura che dopo quel tono gelido ci fosse solo la chiusura della chiamata, e per questo si precipitò a dire:  
“Ho un’urgenza.”  
“Allora parla.”  
“Mi serve il numero di tuo fratello e dove posso trovarlo in questo preciso istante, e se non lo sai, fai in modo di saperlo.”  
E Sherlock non faceva domande, sapeva solo agire.  
*  
Aveva scoperto chi era quell’uomo, a distanza di quattro mesi: il viceministro degli esteri. Era rimasta stupita quando l’aveva scoperto, insomma, non dava più di trentacinque anni al maggiore degli Holmes, e già ricopriva una tale posizione. Non avrebbe voluto pensarlo, ma quel posto era frutto di santi in paradiso: non si poteva spiegare altrimenti, perché lui non aveva carisma, né intelligenza se l’aveva trattata in quel modo, solo boria, un’incredibile boria che avrebbe potuto riempire stadi interni.  
Alla segreteria del ministero si rese conto di un particolare per niente piccolo: indossava un crop top nero e decisamente scollato, non adatto a quel luogo così altolocato. La segretaria all’entrata fissò la sua scollatura per un po’ troppo, e pensò che se voleva favorire, bastava chiedere. Lo sguardo di dissenso che ricevette le comunicò che no, la segreteria si sentiva la Regina in persona e la stava giudicando. Era davvero un peccato…  
“Desidera?”  
“Mycroft Holmes.”  
“Ecco, lo avviso. Nome?”  
“Ariadne Scott. Gli dica di scendere, per favore.”  
Quell’ultima frase aumentò l’occhiata di giudizio della segretaria, che scrollò le spalle muovendo i lunghi capelli castano miele e si attaccò alla cornetta. Lo sguardo rimase fisso su quell’indumento che era più che necessario quando per una rara volta Londra si degnava di fare più di 20 gradi, ed Ariadne posò un braccio sul suo petto, solo renderlo più evidente: come lo fece, la segretaria scacciò via gli occhi e continuò a parlare alla cornetta fissando il muro di una strana combinazione cromatica verde selva-champagne.  
“La ragazza ha detto che deve scendere.”  
La sentì replicare, e udì uno sbuffo.  
“Sarà qui fra un attimo.”  
Le disse con un sorriso falso e tirato, mentre ricercava qualcosa fra le sue scartoffie.  
“Oh, grazie mille, è stata gentilissima… Comunque se vuole può salutarle, le hanno tenuto compagnia tutto questo tempo…”  
“Cosa scusi?”  
“Le mie tette, dopo averle fissate tutto questo tempo le mancheranno.”  
La segretaria non le rispose, con la bocca aperta ed improvvisamente muta. Ariadne non disse altro, e si diresse verso quell’uomo che aveva un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto: pessimo preannuncio.  
“Signorina, di qualsiasi cosa dobbiamo discutere non possiamo discutere nell’hall del ministero. Mi segua nel mio ufficio.”  
“Non dobbiamo discutere di niente, volevo solo dirti che non voglio i tuoi soldi, e che ora ritornerò in banca e ti ridarò la somma precisa. Quanto era?”  
“Non puoi ridarmi i soldi, il mio Iban è privato, inoltre un conto normale come il tuo non può muovere quelle somme di soldi senza finire nel mirino dell’anticorruzione. E se troverai un modo, ti assicuro che ti ritroverai i soldi sul tuo conto due secondi dopo. Sono le mie scuse e sono soldi tuoi, avrai qualche sogno da realizzare, una casa da acquistare?”  
“Io non sono come quelli del tuo mondo, quelle non sono scuse ed io non voglio i tuoi soldi.”  
“Donali alla ricerca!” Sbraitò, come se avesse perso tutta insieme la pazienza. “Ma quei soldi sono tutti tuoi, inventati quello che vuoi. Grazie a te Sherlock ha una persona su cui contare, oltre me, e buona parte della sua riabilitazione è merito tuo: mi ha raccontato tutto, stranamente. Ti sto solo dicendo grazie e scusa nello stesso momento, tutto qua.”  
“Avrei comunque preferito delle parole.”  
“Non mi importa di cosa preferisci, sono io che agisco.”  
Eccolo di nuovo stronzo, sembrava strano non fosse ancora uscito fuori il suo lato principale. Lo vide notare le persone che fissavano loro due, due figure in mezzo ad un atrio enorme, e lui disse:  
“Hai fatto bene a rispondermi il quel modo, e non lo ripeterò un’altra volta. Vorrei avere la tua grinta quando devo discutere al telefono con certi paesi…” Ariadne rise appena: guarda se Mycroft Holmes doveva rilevarsi quasi simpatico, come il pane abbrustolito che tolta la parte bruciata è sempre una delizia. In quel caso la parte bruciata era composta da ettari ed ettari di fetta.  
“Non posso stare qui più di tanto, l’Inghilterra ha bisogno di me.”  
“No, no, Mycroft, ci stiamo sul cazzo e il momento convenevole può finire qua, va bene così.”  
“Non attaccarti troppo a mio fratello.”  
Voleva chiedere il motivo, ma Mycroft Holmes si era girato e voltato senza possibilità di scambiare un’altra parola.  
*  
Quella camiceria nel centro di Londra era sempre stato il sogno della sua migliore amica. Era qualcosa di predestinato in Jane, che aveva sempre parlato di quel suo sogno a tutti, ricevendo occhiate di adulti scettici sul fatto che non voleva laurearsi e si stava buttando a capofitto nel mondo del commercio. Ariadne non l’avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, ma la invidiava un po’: non aveva permesso ad un modo con le verità in tasca di decidere per il suo futuro. Lei, che aveva sempre amato la letteratura, aveva scelto infermieristica solo per la certezza di un posto fisso. Le piaceva aiutare altri esseri umani, ma la sua mente vagava spesso a cosa sarebbe successo se in quel momento si fosse immatricolata in quello che voleva sul serio studiare. Quel carattere reattivo che aveva, era solo una risposta ad una società che da ogni fronte l’aveva colpita e sottomessa: non aveva un buon rapporto con il potere, e le sue figure e tutte quelle persone che solo ricoprendo un ruolo pensavano di saperne molto più di lei sulle sue ambizioni e sul suo futuro.  
“Come stai?”  
Il negozio era vuoto, e Jane la abbracciò di cuore, per poi, senza sentire la risposta alla domanda precedente, disse:  
“Hai fatto proprio bene a licenziarti, tesoro mio. Quella paga era una miseria.”  
Jane sciolse l’abbraccio e con le mani sulle spalle le disse:  
“Posso darti posto qua al negozio, ultimamente sto lavorando davvero tanto. Poi quando vuoi ti licenzi, mi fa solamente piacere aiutarti in questo momento, magari ti metto alle preno-”  
“Grazie, ma non ce ne è bisogno. Mi hanno donato dei soldi, tanti soldi. Credo di poterti regalare quel viaggio a Dublino che tanto desideravi, e permettere a Molly e mia sorella di sposarsi, finalmente.”  
“Ma dici sul serio? Chi ti ha dato i soldi?”  
Era un misto di eccitazione e domande, il volto pieno di lentiggini appena accennate di Jane, gli occhi grigi vagavano sulla sua figura aspettando una risposta all’istante.  
“Ho litigato con il viceministro degli esteri alla clinica e lui come scusa mi ha scaricato più di cinquantamila sterline sul conto. Una chiamata sarebbe stata più economica.”  
Ariadne rise alla sua stessa battuta, e vide Jane scurirsi e dirle:  
“Niente viaggio a Dublino, tu torni a studiare. Sei persino in tempo con i tempi di immatricolazione delle università, questo viceministro ti ha fatto realmente il regalo più bello della tua vita.”  
“No Jane, è uno stronzo atomico. Non essere così buona a prescindere, per lui quelli erano cinquanta pence.”  
La sua migliore amica era melodrammatica nei modi, e le prese le mani esclamando:  
“Per favore, rimettiti a studiare. Ascolterò tutti i pipponi su Shakespeare che vorrai.”  
“Ci penserò.”  
Era vero, ci avrebbe pensato prima di fare una scelta del genere, era troppo anche per una persona impulsiva come lei.  
“Ultimamente vengono politici qua al negozio, credo che si sia sparsa voce nella “Londra bene”. Ho fatto finta di non avere neanche una misura, quando ho visto qualche politicante razzista. Servizio su misura? Sparito all’improvviso.”  
“Apparte per quei subumani dei razzisti, è un buon traguardo.”  
“È permesso?”  
Una terza voce si era intromessa, ed Ariadne si voltò riconoscendo il tono:  
c’era Mycroft Holmes lì sulla porta, senza giacca e senza cravatta, con le maniche arrotolate ai gomiti: Londra continuava ad essere un forno in quei giorni di maggio. Visto così, non sembrava neanche uno che prendeva parte agli accordi che portavano ai destini delle borse di tutto il mondo. L’avrebbe potuto quasi scambiare per un elegante venditore porta a porta.  
Quando la notò vicino la proprietaria del negozio, il grande degli Holmes rise in modo inaspettato e disse:  
“Cosa sei tu, una maledizione che ti trovo anche nel mio negozio preferito?”  
“Non ti rispondo perché non voglio che la mia migliore amica perda un cliente.”  
“Hai amici?”  
“Immagino quanti ne avrai tu.”  
“No, infatti, lo stavo dicendo perché mi sembra che abbiamo entrambi due caratteri poco inclini a rapporti sociali stabili.”  
“Io e te non abbiamo nulla in comune, levatelo dalla testa. Io sono una persona normale, tu non conosci senso di misura solo perché premendo un bottone puoi far partire un razzo.”  
Jane osservava la scena senza dire una parola, mentre Mycroft Holmes rideva di gusto, molto più di quanto ci si aspettava da un uomo pieno di aplomb britannico come lui.  
“Mi hai letteralmente detto che mi hai immaginato nudo e morto e che mi facevi un’autopsia solo per farmi capire che devo restare umile, ora dimmi che sei una persona normale.”  
“Con le persone che peccano di ubris si possono usare solo immagini forti per smuoverle. Poi levati dalla testa che ti ho immaginato nudo. Sai cosa ci sia da immaginare…”  
Era a quelle ultime parole che Jane le aveva letteralmente tappato la bocca con una mano, e rifilato le camice fatte su misura a Mycroft. Lui, aveva preso la busta e detto:  
“Sei unica nel tuo genere, Ariadne.”  
Non sapeva cosa fosse, un complimento, un insulto o una semplice constatazione, ma lo scappellotto che Jane gli riservò fra i suoi capelli neri, dopo che il viceministro era bello che sparito, sapeva di consapevolezza che lui era pur sempre orgoglioso e sprezzante, ma lei non sapeva tenere a bada quella lingua molto peggio di lui.  
*  
Era surreale. Era seduta a quel tavolo, mentre il signore Holmes le serviva il pranzo. Nella settimana successiva a quel battibecco nella camiceria, i genitori di quei due figli speciali avevano suonato alla sua porta e chiesto allo sfinimento di avere la possibilità di offrirle un pranzo. Sembrava che aver mostrato umanità di base verso quel genio che aveva smarrito momentaneamente la via fosse stata un'azione completamente inaspettata: come facevano le persone a trattarlo male? Era pieno di difetti, ma tutti lo sono, i suoi erano solo più evidenti: quelle massime che esprimeva senza tener conto della sensibilità altrui forse rendevano un po' più difficile comprenderlo al resto della società.  
Era stata accolta in una casa di campagna, poco fuori Londra. Il particolare più bello di quel casetta rosso mattone era il prato di lille all'entrata: si emozionò quasi, alla vista di una immagine così fiabesca e pura. Era proprio vero, come aveva detto un sapiente scrittore, che la vita imita l'arte.[1]  
Aveva portato una bottiglia di vino, che ora si trovava fra le mani di Mycroft Holmes che leggeva l'etichetta.  
I due coniugi avevano avvisato entrambi i figli dell'ospite, ma l'unico che Ariadne avrebbe voluto vedere era impegnato in qualche caso. C'era stato un forte disappunto nella voce della madre, quando gliel'aveva comunicato, prendendole il giaccone: Londra era tornata quella di sempre, piovosa e fresca.  
Era un mistero per quale motivo l'altro fratello fosse seduto a quel tavolo, mangiando un modesto piatto di fagioli. Con quel naso storto, sembrava un remix altolocato del "Mangiafagioli" di Annibale Carracci: Ariadne quasi si strozzò nella risata che si era sovrapposta con il suo deglutire.  
Nel suo completo perfetto grigio con una cravatta gialla (chi cazzo si mette una cravatta gialla?), Mycroft era chiaramente divertito di averla al pranzo domenicale e rideva ad ogni sua piccata risposta, in un meccanismo senza fine in cui riusciva a provocarla sempre di più, con una domanda, una parola sottovoce o una semplice occhiata. La madre aveva battuto la mano sul tavolo come ammonimento, ma quel Mycroft che sembrava un quattordicenne impunito non si era fermato, perché sapeva la verità: a lei quel gioco piaceva. Non che si stessero simpatici, ma la stava facendo ridere e lei non rideva da troppo tempo: quanto avrebbe voluto saperlo prima, che diventare stupida con il viceministro degli esteri l'avrebbe fatta stare così bene.  
La vecchia coppia si era guardata negli occhi, e aveva smesso di partecipare alla conversazione lasciando i due svolgere un teatrino di infantilità: nella vita ipocrita degli adulti, quanti bambini repressi vorrebbero solo prendersi in giro?  
Il padre portò a tavola due caffè, per poi accendere il televisore. La madre era impegnata con una chiamata dal fisso, che si era tradotta in: "Tesoro, Sherlock passa nel pomeriggio."  
Era pressoché sola al tavolino con quell'uomo, che la stava studiando attentamente sorridendo.  
"Sei felice del tuo lavoro?"  
L'aveva chiesto non tanto per una cordialità che non doveva osservare verso un uomo che aveva il coraggio di indossare una cravatta gialla, ma per una mera curiosità.  
"Quando l'America parte per portare democrazia un po' meno."  
"E cosa faresti, precisamente?"  
"Tu pensi che io possa dirtelo? O meglio, che voglia dirtelo?"  
"Mi piacerebbe sapere l'origine dei soldi che mi hai versato: soldi delle mie tasse o mazzette dall'oltreoceano? Sei un corrotto o un onesto al servizio della Corona?"  
"Non è tutto così semplice." Disse lui, aggiungendo del latte al caffè. "Devi sapere che quando hai del potere non esistono bene e male, almeno nella loro accezione assoluta. Gli atti che fai, sono giudicati buoni o cattivi a seconda del loro fine: una mazzetta dall'oltreoceano, come dici tu, è così sbagliata se con le informazioni che fornisco salvo migliaia di vite umane da un possibile conflitto internazionale? O anche un accordo economico: potrà chiudere il negozio vicino casa tua per un provvedimento politico, ma quanto pesa un povero rispetto una nazione di poveri? Posso ammettere di aver agito come la morale non vorrebbe, ma l'ho sempre fatto per un Bene superiore. Non ho bisogno di soldi."  
"Immagino..."  
"Dono sempre ciò che guadagno extra, magari anche a quel povero commerciante che ha perso il negozio."  
"Un misantropo dal cuore buono."  
Commentò Ariadne, ed aggiunse:  
"Quante volte hai visto Robin Hood da piccolo? Forse il problema sta tutto là."  
Mycroft Holmes era esploso nella risata più rumorosa che fosse mai esistita, creando sconcerto fra i due genitori.  
*  
"Sei proprio un essere noiosamente sentimentale."  
Così commentò mister cravatta gialla il suo essere chinata sulle lille con una macchinetta digitale.  
"Sei stato venti minuti in bagno, non sei nella posizione di commentare le mie azioni."  
"Visto? Anche il viceministro degli esteri ha problemi intestinali."  
"Ed è anche un insensibile che non sa vedere la bellezza della natura."  
"Ci sono cresciuto in questo giardino, la bellezza perde di significato quando diventa abitudine."  
"Un poeta."  
Lo canzonò Ariadne, guardando sul display le foto appena scattate. Giurò di poter vedere Holmes avvicinarsi appena con la testa, per sbirciarle.  
Cravatta gialla si era accesso una sigaretta, non curante se l'odore potesse infastidirla.  
"Non ti infastidisce."  
"Prego?"  
"Ti stavi chiedendo perché non ti ho chiesto se potevo fumare. La prima volta che ti ho visto, quando sei scattata via, hai tirato fuori un pacchetto di sigarette."  
"Erano per tuo fratello... Ma comunque non mi danno fastidio."  
"Mi sono sbagliato."  
"Una frase che l'universo può osservare una volta ogni ottocento anni, come i passaggi delle comete. Per questa vita hai dato."  
"Non farmi ridere mentre sto fumando."  
La bacchettò, e dopo un'altra boccata di tabacco disse:  
"Posso dire molto di te, senza sbagliarmi."  
"Vai."  
"Non hai più di trent'anni, molto probabilmente stai ancora nei venti. Fai l'infermiera ma vorresti fare altro nella vita, qualcosa nel campo della cultura. Sei una persona semplice, forse troppo orgogliosa ed impulsiva. Estremamente sognatrice e romantica, ma single ora. Vita sedentaria, quando non lavori, ma ti tieni in forma perché ti obbligano ad andare in palestra: chi? La tua migliore amica o una sorella, o probabilmente entrambe. Credente, ma con un rapporto conflittuale con la religione, molto probabilmente perché non sei etero. Non etero, ma comunque attratta dagli uomini: attratta da ogni genere, ma non mi scervellerò su quale etichetta usi. Ti senti particolarmente sola, e sei felice di essere qui con me, perché ti stai divertendo e la vita è stata pesante per troppo tempo, dentro quella clinica. Hai subito un trauma infantile e hai problemi con l'ansia. Può bastare?"  
"Il mio autore preferito?"  
"Ovviamente Shakespeare."  
"Era tutto giusto... Non so se mi metti paura o ti ammiro."  
"Ah, mi dispiace dirtelo ma la ragazza all'entrata è un povera ragazzina omofoba. Aspetto ogni giorno che faccia un commento fuori luogo in mia presenza per licenziarla."  
"Figlia di qualcuno?"  
"Nipote del ministro degli interni."  
"Tanto materiale sprecato..."  
"È la classica donna che a cinquant'anni farà tribbing ubriaca dopo il divorzio con la prima che capita. Spera di essere te quella con cui succederà."  
Ariadne lo guardò perplessa (Mycroft Holmes sapeva essere così esplicito?) e disse:  
"Credo che siamo pari."  
"Cosa?"  
"Io ti ho immaginato nudo e morto, tu me a fare sesso con la tua simpaticissima segretaria, credo che abbiamo ormai siamo in confidenza e vorrei tanto chiederti come fai ad indossare quella cravatta oscena."  
"Più alta è l'intelligenza più è grande la mancanza di gusto."  
"Tuo fratello sa vestirsi..."  
"Grazie per aver confermato che sono io quello più intelligente. Anche più interessante, aggiungerei."  
Ariadne stava per rispondere quando Mycroft la strattonò per un braccio e le disse:  
"Mia madre sta per riaprire la porta con la scusa che ha sfornato i biscotti, ti prego se ti chiede se ti stavo dando fastidio, sii convincente che stavi al gioco. Se insiste inizia a parlarle di matematica che è una professoressa universitaria. Se pensa che mi sono comportato male, è la mia fine."  
"È incredibile, anche il viceministro degli esteri teme sua madre."  
Mycroft non replicò, e la madre spalancò la porta, come da copione. Nello stesso momento, Sherlock scendeva da un taxi: con i due Holmes presenti allo stesso tavolo, pensò Ariadne, c'era solo da divertirsi.  
*  
Una delle certezze di quegli ultimi quattro mesi era stata avere Mycroft Holmes sempre in mezzo ai piedi: si era fatta coraggio, e aveva deciso di iscriversi a lettere moderne, ma come non frequentante, ed aveva accettato di aiutare Jane. Un aiuto che non aveva voluto retribuito, ma la sua migliore amica aveva ben deciso che doveva darle un minimo di stipendio: era testarda come un mulo e parlarle era parlare ad un muro, rispetto certi argomenti. La conosceva, era così. Ecco, lì al negozio il viceministro si faceva vedere tre volte a settimana, altre due: era quasi imbarazzante il numero di camicie che comprava, o le volte che si faceva vedere solo per comprare una cravatta o perché era nei paraggi. Per un momento Ariadne pensò che Mycroft usava il negozio per avere la sua dose di battute quotidiane da parte sua, poi sentì il commento di Jane:  
“Credo proprio che abbia qualcuno che gliele strappa, le camicie.”  
Ovvio, quell’uomo di potere poteva accedere al sesso con uno schiocco di dita: immaginò solo all’atto carnale, perché stare accanto a Mycroft doveva essere infernale, un’immagine che le faceva venire i brividi al solo pensiero: esisteva una persona su questa terra capace di sopportarlo? Probabilmente no.  
Era una giornata normale, a tratti tediosa, in cui si stava preparando per i primi esami d’università: si era dimenticata quale piacere fosse avere un libro in mano, odorare la carta nuova e sottolineare con una matita non facendo mai le linee dritte. Aveva accantonato il libro, per andare a caricare la lavastoviglie, quando il suo Nokia l’aveva avvisata di un nuovo messaggio: era di un numero sconosciuto.  
“Ti prego di non diffondere questo numero, è il mio numero privato, sto arrivando a casa tua, devo darti una cosa. -MH”  
Sbuffò, e non si chiese neanche come l’uomo avesse il suo numero ed il suo indirizzo di casa: era un politico, molto probabilmente poteva avere accesso anche a tutti i suoi voti universitari durante infermeria. Oscillava costantemente fra una B e una C, ma Holmes l’avrebbe comunque definita una capra.  
Mycroft arrivò dopo neanche dieci minuti, e lasciò la matita insoddisfatta: odiava essere interrotta quando stava studiando con concentrazione. Non si curò neanche del pigiama peloso grigio in cui era avvolta: insomma, era Mycroft, che entrava nella sua sfera privata senza che nessuno l’avesse invitato.  
“Disturbo?”  
“Coraggioso che me lo chiedi.”  
Il politico, che sembrava brillare di luce propria, indossava un completo blu notte con una cravatta blu elettrico, e le porgeva una busta.  
“Devi darlo a Jane.”  
“Cosa è? Non potevi darglielo tu?”  
Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Adoro i miei collaboratori perché non fanno domande quante ne fai tu… È un assegno circolare non trasferibile intestato a lei, sono quarantotto mila sterline.”  
“Ma ti sei impazzito?!”  
“Ho sentito che vuole aumentare la qualità del cashmere ma non ha abbastanza soldi da investire. Per favore, daglielo, potrebbe cambiarle radicalmente il giro di affari.”  
“Perché lo fai?”  
“È solo qualche spicciolo che la CIA mi ha pagato, le sue camicie sono le uniche che non mi irritano la pelle e credo debba crescere come negozio.”  
“Non la sai raccontare quella bugia.”  
Mycroft la guardò interrogativo, e chiese espressamente:  
“A cosa ti riferisci?”  
“A quella in cui dovresti odiare gli umani, no, tu vorresti solamente che la gente fosse un po’ migliore, e tu vuoi dare l’esempio, anche se magari nessuno sa il tuo nome ma vedono i tuoi soldi.”  
“Possiamo cambiare argomento, per quanto mi riguarda.”  
Disse, algido, molto probabilmente colto sul vero. Ariadne prese la busta e la posò sulla servante dell’ingresso.  
“Devo sapere un’altra cosa da te, Ariadne.”  
“Alle disposizioni della Corona.”  
Lo canzonò, e lui le disse:  
“Ho bisogno che ti prenda cura di Sherlock, è tornato a lavorare con Scotland Yard da un paio di mesi e si mette perennemente nei guai. Volevo semplicemente sapere che se ti avviso con un messaggio, puoi andare sui posti? Non ti dirò né università né lavoro permettendo, perché se accetti questa responsabilità viene prima di tutto. Devi tenerlo sott’occhio quando te lo dico, quando non posso farlo io. Era tanto che cercavo qualcuno di cui fidarmi, inoltre sei un’infermeria e tornerà utile credimi, Sherlock frequenta sparatorie come una vecchietta frequenta un parco. Lo faresti?”  
“Ovvio. Voglio bene a tuo fratello, ma non avevi detto che non dovevo attaccarmi troppo a lui?”  
Il viceministro degli esteri perse improvvisamente tutta la luce dal volto, diventando scuro. Mosse l’ombrello a terra e disse:  
“Affezionarsi, preoccuparsi non sarà mai un vantaggio.”  
“O è quello che ti dici per non soffrire come noi comuni mortali?”  
Le sembrò come di aver colpito il punto critico di un vetro, e vederlo infrangersi davanti i suoi occhi. Lui la guardò, c’era una punta di dolore in quello sguardo: Mycroft Holmes aveva un passato traumatico verso i suoi affetti e lei l’aveva appena compreso. Per un momento pensò se dovesse chiedere scusa, ma subito l’uomo politico riprese il controllo su quello umano e disse:  
“Okay, ti passo il numero dell’ispettore Greg Lestrade, è lui che si serve delle consulenze di mio fratello, gli dirò di avvisare anche te per ogni pericolo che si presenta, soprattutto se gli passa per l’anticamera del cervello di provare a ritoccare la cocaina. Sono sicuro che vederti gli farà scattare qualche senso di colpa, sarà dotato di un minimo di coscienza.” Si voltò e prese una scatola che campeggiava dietro le sue gambe da tutto il tempo, ma che Ariadne non aveva notato.  
“Ho dei documenti su Sherlock che devi assolutamente analizzare, ti prego di farlo ora come me ne vado.” Gli passò la scatola, che Ariadne trovò incredibilmente leggera: erano due fogli in croce?  
“Ti ho detto tutto, posso andare. Trova un modo per farle trovare quella busta. Passa un buon pomeriggio.”  
Aveva fatto un gradino delle scale, quando si era voltato per richiamarla:  
“Ariadne!”  
“Sì?”  
“Sei la donna più interessante che io abbia mai conosciuto in tutta la mia vita.”  
Non ebbe il tempo di replicare che l’uomo con l’ombrello sparì fra i piani del suo condominio. Ancora turbata da quella affermazione, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e portò la scatola sul tavolo del salone: perché non aveva deciso di farsi i cavoli suoi, con gli Holmes?  
Aprì con una forbice, ma non si ritrovò davanti cartelline su cartelline piene di documenti: lì davanti a lei, c’era una edizione dei Sonetti di Shakespeare del 1611. Il cuore le batteva come un batteria, e lo tirò fuori dalla scatola con il massimo della cura che si potesse avere. Alla prima pagina, c’era scritto in una grafia elegante:  
“Benvenuta nei trenta. Buon compleanno, Mycroft Holmes.”  
*  
"Tu sei un folle!"  
Aveva esordito Ariadne, mentre si accomodava per la prima volta nel suo ufficio governativo. Aveva chiesto per un'intera settimana di poter passare, ed era stata graziata in quel pomeriggio perché era terminata l'attività di spionaggio che aveva tenuto occupato il maggiore degli Holmes, anche se Ariadne aveva ben compreso che era una scusa becera per non affrontarla.  
"Hai apprezzato il regalo, vedo."  
"Quella copia dovrebbe essere in un museo, non nella cassaforte di casa mia, di una senza arte né parte. Quanto l'hai pagata?"  
Mycroft Holmes si alzò dalla scrivania, ed aggiustandosi la cravatta verde smeraldo, disse:  
"Non posso dire quanto ho pagato un regalo di compleanno, ma posso assicurarti che il tuo possesso è completamente legale. Ecco, il mio collaboratore ha trovato l'offerta sul dark web, ma è da sempre stato proprietà di una famiglia di Stradford-upon-Avon, quindi una semplice compravendita fra privati. Pensala positivo: hanno cinque figli e penso che con il tuo regalo di compleanno andranno tutti ad Harvard, cervello permettendo."  
"Se non mi dici quanto l'hai pagato giuro che non me ne vado più da qui, non mi frega nulla che hai una conferenza fra mezz'ora."  
"Trecentocinquantamila sterline. Contenta?"  
"Cosa? Alla prossima occasione mi regali i manoscritti di Chaucer?"  
"Non darmi idee, per l'amor del cielo."  
Mycroft Holmes aveva un sorriso sulle labbra non troppo grande, ma sincero. Era divertito, ma agitato, si passava le mani in continuazione sul completo grigio scuro con leggere righe più chiare.  
"Perché?"  
Era la domanda più onesta che aveva mai posto: non capiva quel gesto, anche se ormai erano quasi amici e lui aveva patrimoni infiniti, era troppo.  
Sembrò intercettare dell'indecisione in quell'uomo, che rispose:  
"Te l'ho detto, sei la donna più interessante che io abbia mai conosciuto, volevo porti un regalo alla tua altezza."  
"Io... Non appartengo al tuo mondo. Ho festeggiato in una pizzeria con mia madre, la mia migliore amica, mia sorella e la sua fidanzata, e chi festeggia in pizzeria non riceve regali da trecentocinquantamila sterline."  
"Secondo quale legge?"  
Le aveva chiesto lui, azzittendola. Sentì dell'ansia adrenalinica rizzare la sua carne, e gli disse:  
"Mycroft, non ho il tuo cervello, ma so benissimo che c'è dell'altro, non metteresti le forze del governo a cercare il regalo di compleanno per chiunque."  
"Giusto."  
Commentò lui, giocando con l'anello al dito, quella fede che Ariadne pensava fosse un vincolo matrimoniale, ma si era rilevata, in uno dei tanti scambi di battute, un mero simbolo alla sua integrità come persona.  
"Le persone sono così noiose, ma tu mi stimoli mentalmente, mi fai stare bene ed io sto bene solo quando sto solo."  
Si prese una pausa, come se stesse facendo un discorso politico.  
"Il punto è che tu mi fai venire voglia di sognare, Ariadne, e le persone razionali come me non sognano."  
Dopo quella frase il silenzio prese a parlare nell'ufficio governativo. Ariadne tremava, quell'uomo che aveva disprezzato e poi in qualche maniera apprezzato per un semplice gioco le aveva dichiarato interesse, avrebbe osato pensare anche amore, con una frase che non rientrava nel romanticismo spicciolo, ma che da una persona come lui era il massimo che ci si poteva aspettare. Doveva essere costata una fatica immane, pronunciare quella frase, da un uomo così contorto da non esternare i sentimenti per fare finta che non ci fossero e successivamente non soffrire per il naturale flusso in cui tutto cambia e di conseguenza ferisce. Quella consapevolezza comunicò ad Ariadne che doveva pensare ad una risposta giusta, una risposta che non ferisse quell'uomo, fragile come cristallo sebbene placcato d’oro, di potere.  
Ma cosa voleva rispondere? Non ne aveva idea.  
Si avvicinò alla scrivania, intercettando la sua mano sul tavolo: la sfiorò appena, e lui gli porse il palmo, concavo. Esplorò la sua pelle, mentre lui teneva gli occhi bassi sulla danza di arti che avveniva. Era impaurito, Ariadne ipotizzò che fosse la prima volta che si innamorasse di qualcuno: aveva quel chiaro terrore del rifiuto che ha solo chiunque non conosce un cuore spezzato, e sarebbe stato molto plausibile, visto che aveva detto che trovava la maggior parte della gente noiosa.  
Raggiunse il lato della sua scrivania, indecisa sul da farsi: quell'enigma in completo tre pezzi e cravatta era tanto da gestire, e fino a dieci minuti prima avrebbe tentato di salvare qualsiasi persona che incappava una relazione con lui. Ma ora? Ora Mycroft era un uomo innamorato e terrorizzato: era passato da essere un mastino che abbaiava con troppa violenza, ad un fedele compagno di leggerezza fino a un cucciolo indifeso e alla ricerca di una certezza, altro che il Giano bifronte.  
Si avvicinò fino ad essergli sotto la faccia, e lo costrinse ad alzare la faccia quando gli sistemò la cravatta.  
"Sai, mi piace proprio questa cravatta, si abbina bene con i quattro peli rossicci che hai in testa."  
Mycroft rise, non controllato. Ariadne poggiò le mani sul suo petto, sentendo le vibrazioni di una carne che voleva di più, non aspettava altro.  
"Aria." Aveva soffiato dalla sue labbra lui, e una scarica di emozioni la investì, nel sentirsi essere chiamata come la chiamava l'unica persona che aveva mai realmente amato. Aveva odiato sentire quel nomignolo dopo tutto quello che era successo e non successo fra loro, ma ora, detto con quella dolcezza da Mycroft, era di nuovo bellezza. "Posso baciarti?"  
Non aveva neanche risposto, saltando al suo collo: Mycroft, a discapito di quello che dava a vedere con la sua freddezza, era passionale, esplosivo: in breve tempo Ariadne si poggiò sulla sua scrivania, trascinandolo con sé, inglobando con le gambe il corpo di lui. Involontariamente, mentre lui affondava le mani nella carne dei fianchi, sfregò la sua erezione sulle mutande di lei, esposte inevitabilmente ad un contatto diretto da quando la gonna si era rialzata fin troppo. Ariadne gemette nel bacio e si staccò da lui:  
"Fallo un'altra volta."  
Sembrava una preghiera: Mycroft ne aveva ricevute varie nel suo percorso politico, ma quella... Quella non sapeva come descriverla.  
Finirono così, a fare sesso vestiti, e non durò neanche molto: venne prima Ariadne, mentre Mycroft le mordeva e leccava le orecchio (Non avrebbe mai pensato che si potesse nascondere un lato del genere, mai e poi mai) e Mycroft la seguì poco dopo.  
Si guardarono, affannati e leggermente sudati: cosa si dice quando si è saltati addosso uno all'altra come due cani in calore?  
L'imbarazzo fu tolto da una voce e un pugno battuto sulla porta:  
"Signor Holmes, c'è l'ambasciatore coreano."  
Ariadne trattenne le risate per l'orrore che c'era in quegli occhi cerulei che, se le sue intenzioni fossero corrisposte alle sue azioni, sarebbero diventati i suoi preferiti.  
*  
Ariadne sapeva che accettare di frequentare un uomo come Mycroft significava vivere scenari assurdi, ma non pensava si fossero presentati così presto: l’aveva chiusa nel bagno dell’ufficio, pregando perdono e autorizzandola ad utilizzare la biancheria pulita nel bagno. Non stavano neanche insieme, e aveva già addosso i suoi boxer, tirati su ed incastrati in tutti i modi che l’erano venuti in mente.  
Quel bagno, ovviamente, era più grande di quello di casa sua, e comprendeva una vasca da bagno. Era riuscita a rinfrescarsi usando il minimo dell’acqua, e cercando degli asciugamani aveva trovato dei libri:  
piccole edizioni, tascabili e rovinate, con le pagine ingiallite. Accanto, un paio di completi piegati, camicie della camiceria di Jane e cravatte: Mycroft, in quello studio, ci passava giornate intere, senza passare per casa. Lavoro permettendo, come si faceva a non impazzire con tutta quella solitudine? Come, quel cervello superiore, poteva pensare che compieva una vita piena? Era qualcosa di innato nell’umano, la catena sociale. Immaginò quale pesantezza fosse vivere in un mondo in cui nessuno sa capirti. Nessuno, tranne un fratello con tendenze tossicomani con cui aveva un rapporto contorto quanto lui stesso: chissà cosa era successo, Ariadne avrebbe voluto saperlo.  
Prese uno dei tanti libri malridotti, un libro meraviglioso che aveva già letto ai tempi del liceo: “Vita di Galileo”, un’opera teatrale di Brecht, un uomo che si sarebbe decisamente aspettato nella libreria di quell’uomo. Sorrise e lo sfogliò, e Mycroft, dopo due ore e mezza, la ritrovò così: seduta sul water chiuso a leggere quel libro polveroso. Ariadne pensò che le avrebbe dato subito della prevedibile, ma in quell’uomo che aveva ancora i pantaloni evidentemente bagnati dai loro fluidi, c’era preoccupazione e rammarico. Non lo lasciò parlare, e disse:  
“Come l’hai nascosto?”  
“Improvvisi problemi alla caviglia per cui non potevo alzarsi, e per l’odore, ho spruzzato fiumi di deodorante d’ambiente. Grazie per esserti nascosta, non sto neanche a dirti che anche se hai sentito una parola sono informazioni private, vero?”  
“Stavo leggendo, non ho sentito neanche una parola. E comunque mi hai lanciato nel bagno, non potevo fare altrimenti…”  
“L’ho fatto solo per la reputazione, io queste cose a lavoro non l’ho mai fatte.”  
“C’è sempre una prima volta, anche per gli esseri superiori come te.”  
Mycroft le sembrò smarrito in un turbine di pensieri. Ritornò a lei dicendole un secco:  
“Già.”  
“Ti lascio il bagno, immagino che fastidio sia avere addosso ancora quelle mutande.”  
“Mi dispiace immensamente di averti lasciato in queste quattro mura, ti porto a mangiare qualcosa se non hai da fare.”  
“Va bene.”  
“Potresti dirmi le tue misure? La mia assistente farà in modo di rimediarti un vestito.”  
Ariadne sorrise e disse:  
“Mycroft, vado bene vestita così, non farti venire la sindrome da Richard Gere che non sono Julia Roberts.”[2]  
“Io non sono del tuo mondo.”  
Mycroft imitò la sua voce, e Ariadne abbandonò il bagno trattenendo le risate: ridere sarebbe avergli dato una soddisfazione, e lei non gliela avrebbe data neanche morta.  
*  
“Puoi realmente andare a cena fuori? Così, senza aver paura che qualcuno attenti alla tua vita?”  
“Conosci un nome di un viceministro?”  
Era una risposta più che eloquente, ed Ariadne non rispose, guardando la sua gonna plissettata beige, lunga fino al ginocchio. Quella macchina aveva solo finestrini scuri e addirittura un vetrata spessa (e che, secondo Ariadne, insonorizzava l’abitacolo di conseguenza) che li separava dall’autista, e lei riusciva a malapena a vedere il volto di Mycroft.  
“La posizione del viceministro è una posizione interessante: la gente pensa che sei secondo al potere, ma in realtà svolgi buona parte dei lavori del ministro e dell’ MI6, perché da entrambe le parti, nessuno ci mette la faccia: uno si salva l’immagine pubblica, l’altro si salva agenti segreti a rischio copertura. Inoltre, in tutto ciò che è pubblico il nostro nome appare di rado: lavoriamo più all’oscurità degli agenti segreti stessi.”  
“Sto per dire una cosa terribile.” Ariadne si introdusse, ma Mycroft la stoppò sul nascere: “Non ti farò sparire se deciderai di non frequentarmi. Sappi però che l’MI6 si segna ogni persona che frequento, e se sono certi che hai fatto trapelare qualche segreto di Stato, non sono certo di quanto posso fare per evitare l’esilio a Stoccolma. E prima che me lo dici, so che non faresti mai una cosa del genere.”  
“Hai frequentato altre persone?”  
“Durante il sesso le persone possono camuffare il loro intelletto.”  
“Quindi avevi realmente chi ti strappava le camicie?”  
Quella che doveva essere un pensiero era stato espresso ad alta voce da Ariadne, e Mycroft l’aveva guardata con una confusione che si vedeva nell’ombra stessa. Aveva spiegato l’origine di quella frase, e Mycroft rispose:  
“Non rivelarti stupida ora che stiamo andando a cena fuori, insieme. Ho comprato tute quelle camicie solo per avere una scusa per vederti, pensavo fosse evidente.”  
“Un colpo di fulmine.”  
Lo canzonò bonariamente, ma Mycroft gli rispose:  
“Tanto che quando sei venuta a casa dei miei ho dovuto passare venti minuti in bagno per placare i bollenti spiriti.”  
“Preferivo la versione in cui avevi problemi intestinali.”  
“Solo perché aveva meno aspettative.”  
Ariadne si ammutolì, improvvisamente consapevole di avere le spalle al muro.  
“Aria, quello che succederà succederà. Avrei dovuto chiederti di uscire da molto tempo, ma lo stavo evitando. Avevi ragione, e se non mi avessi detto quelle parole sull’uscio di casa tua non avrei mai agito.”  
“Non voglio ferirti.”  
Si aspettava una frase pomposa e ragionata da parte di Mycroft, invece l’uomo aveva posato i palmi sul suo volto e l’aveva baciata.  
Mentre sentiva la sua persona avvicinarsi, il tessuto della camicia sotto la sua mano, pensò al potere delle parole che lui aveva usato nel suo studio: sognava di lei, un uomo che probabilmente da bambino rideva quando sentiva parlare di fate o altro immaginario fantastico. Mentre la lingua di Mycroft chiedeva il permesso, una verità si fece spazio con prepotenza nella coscienza di Ariadne: è più difficile sognare la quotidianità, che essere un bambino imbambolato da favole. Non lo biasimò neanche, per quella dichiarazione così inaspettata dopo tanti mesi: lei aveva aspettato per anni persone, Mycroft aveva sicuramente trovato coraggio trattando la situazione come un accordo politico: sarebbe stato esilarante se lui le avesse porto un foglio per chiedergli di uscire, con tanto di firma da apporre. Rise nel bacio, e Mycroft se ne accorse, scostandosi all'istante:  
"Cosa pensi, donnaccia?"  
Il tono dispregiativo e scherzoso insieme non trovava nessuna congruenza in quegli occhi che la guardavano con dolcezza, nella penombra della sera londinese.  
"A quanto sei unico nel tuo genere."  
Rispose Ariadne, sorridendogli: non aveva usato a caso le sue stesse parole, quelle parole che erano corse fuori dalla bocca di lui mentre le porgeva un documento storico come se fosse un corriere delle poste. Mycroft Holmes era un pezzo unico, che la incuriosiva terribilmente: da quando aveva avuto davanti l'uomo umano e non l'uomo politico e soprattutto, i sentimenti di lui, si era resa conto che voleva dare una possibilità a lui, il suo naso storto e le sue manie di grandezza. Aveva agito d'istinto, e sperò che non la tradisse: a differenza della vita di tutti i giorni, non agiva mai d'istinto nella vita sentimentale. Anzi, aveva sempre preferito marcire nel dubbio piuttosto che non calcolare prima pregi e difetti di un possibile partner. E quando frequentava per una relazione qualcuno, non si buttava nel sesso così precocemente: niente di male, solo che aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi. Con Mycroft era semplice successo, esploso: non era un uomo che rientrava nei canoni di bellezza generalizzati, ma di quei canoni, ad Ariadne, non era mai importato. Oltre alla calvizia precoce e alla mancanza di addominali (che poi, a lei, non erano mai realmente interessati) c'era un uomo sensuale che l'aveva fatta venire con le mutande addosso, in pochissimo tempo, e a lei, bastava ed avanzava.  
Si chiese se quelle battutine che si erano scambiati per mesi fossero solo della tensione erotica di cui una parte non era consapevole, ovvero la sua.  
"Smettila di pensare, non mi stai ascoltando."  
"E cosa stavi dicendo?"  
"Che mi dispiace quello che è successo sulla mia scrivania, mi sono sentito un predatore, era l'unica cosa che pensavo mentre l'ambasciatore mi parlava."  
Quella frase la stupì: rise e rispose:  
"Sei un'idiota."  
"Cosa?"  
"Ti ho chiesto io di continuare, sicuramente non per farti un favore. Non farmi pensare che sotto la boria si nasconde un uomo estremamente premuroso che potresti perdere la tua reputazione."  
"La mia non è premura, è essere un umano decente che si cura di non averti trascinato in qualcosa che non volevi sul serio."  
"Se me l'avessi chiesto, non l'avrei fatto."  
La macchina iniziò a compiere una manovra, Ariadne ipotizzò un parcheggio.  
"Ma quando ti avevo addosso... Ho cambiato idea. Veemente, aggiungerei."  
Mycroft arrossì, e l'autista aprì la portiera: rimase stupita di quel rossore sulle sue guance, ma l'uomo di potere davanti a lei prese in mano la situazione scendendo dall'auto e porgendole una mano per superare lo scalino del marciapiede. Lei non ne aveva bisogno, ma prese la mano solo per sentirne il calore: sapeva di arancione, di quel sole primaverile che dona vita.  
Congedato l'autista, Mycroft aveva guardato l'insegna del ristorante e chiesto:  
"Può andare bene?"  
A suo stupore, Mycroft Holmes non l'aveva portata in un ristorante cinque stelle, ma in un ristorante cieco. Si voltò sorpresa, e disse:  
"Più che bene."  
Ariadne lo seguì, ricercando il suo polso e la sua mano: quella era la dimostrazione che non voleva metterla a disagio, e l'aveva portata nella ambiente più normale del mondo. Ne fu pienamente grata.  
*  
"Vorrei sapere da te un particolare molto importante."  
Era serio, ed Ariadne assecondò mentre mangiava la carne del piatto: le era stato detto anche il nome, ma lei da ignorante che era l'aveva dimenticato dopo due secondi.  
"Dimmi."  
"Il fatto che la nostra relazione, o quel che sia, parta sbilanciata, ti mette a disagio? Oltre alle aspettative, quello ovvio."  
"No in realtà... Solo che mi è difficile immaginarti interessato a qualcuno, soprattutto a me."  
"Non era qualcosa che desideravo, sinceramente. Il mio lavoro è un lavoro che richiede poche distrazioni: in confronto, mio fratello gioca costantemente."  
Era inutile negarlo a sé stessa, era affascinata da come scandiva le parole, con quell'aplomb caratteristico di un politico. La mano vagava sul tavolo, come se stesse suonando un piano immaginario.  
"Sapevo di poter provare amore, ma non l'ho mai cercato. Non è una questione di orientamento, come Sherlock. Inoltre, le persone sono così... Deludenti, non mi sono mai messo "in gioco", come dite voi."  
Ariadne non commentò, sebbene volesse chiedergli molto: già averlo sentire quelle brevi frasi immaginò fosse al confine dei suoi limiti.  
"Lo so che mi vuoi chiedere altro, fallo."  
"Come?"  
Chiese lei, scocciata di avere davanti una persona che le leggeva il pensiero.  
"Linguaggio del corpo."  
La liquidò così, mangiando il gulash, un'intera porzione che ancora non aveva avuto modo di toccare a forza di parlare.  
"Ho ipotizzato qualche cosa su di te, vorrei sapere se corrisponde alla realtà."  
Mycroft fece segno con la testa di continuare, ed Ariadne disse:  
"Sono la prima persona per cui hai un interesse romantico, questo l'abbiamo capito, ma il sesso che dici non è recente, anche se l'MI6 monitora tutte le persone che passano per la tua vita non metteresti tutto a rischio per pulsioni fisiche. Quello che ti distingue da Sherlock è un profondo autocontrollo, quindi credo che l'ultima volta che hai fatto salire qualcuno a casa tua è stato quando hai iniziato questo lavoro. Forse una delle persone con cui sei stato aveva secondi fini, e qualcuno in esilio ci è realmente già finito, quindi credo la tua penultima volta, prima della scrivania, risalga a dieci anni fa. Quanti anni hai? Forse te no ho dati di meno, nella mia testa."  
"Trentasette." Rispose, pulendosi col tovagliolo. "Ti ha raccontato tutto Sherlock, vero? Lui e quella boccaccia larga..."  
"No, no, ti giuro che ho tirato ad indovinare. Ci ho preso?"  
Mycroft la guardò... E lei poté quasi sentire cosa stava pensando lui, qualcosa a metà del "non ho scelto male" e "seppure irrazionale, l'attrazione mi ha portato da qualcuno di complementare".  
"Quasi totalmente."  
Rispose, per poi prendere un boccone: Mycroft non aveva mai mangiato così lentamente per conversare, gli sembrò che stessero occupando il tavolo da fin troppo tempo, sebbene fosse riservato a loro per buona parte della serata.  
"Comunque ti davo meno anni."  
"Dovrebbe essere un complimento?"  
"Socialmente sembrare più giovani è un complimento."  
"Solo per l'insicurezza dell'uomo, che punta tutto sull'aspetto fisico: vuoi realmente paragonare la maturità e l'indipendenza di un adulto a un capello bianco?"  
"Come non detto."  
Ariadne alzò le mani in segno di resa, ridendo: non l'avrebbe mai azzeccata una con quell'uomo, ma non avrebbe smesso di provarci.  
"Stavo specificando l'attendibilità della tua deduzione." Disse, guardando l'orologio da polso: se non ci fosse stata Ariadne, ora sarebbe stato in ufficio a parlare con gli americani: chiamavano sempre per quell'ora. "Sono ben consapevole di essere essere un uomo che non rientra nelle attenzioni femminili, né in quelle maschili e né di chi sta in mezzo. Ma, nonostante questo, all'università ho fatto le mie esperienze: scienze politiche è pesante da portare avanti senza una distrazione. Era sempre odioso quando le persone pensavano che dividere un letto ci portava all'essere improvvisamente innamorati: ho sempre chiarito che volevo solo sesso, ma sono sempre tutti così stupidi da pensare che ci sarebbe stato di più..."  
"Non è essere stupidi, Mycroft, semplicemente alle persone piace..." Era indecisa se usare quella parola, ma infondo non ne aveva un'altra da utilizzare "Sognare."  
"Lo facessero con la persona giusta."  
Ariadne si strozzò con il vino a tavola: lui non era un tipo da smancerie, l'aveva già messo in conto, ma quella frase era dolcissima, dopo la sua dichiarazione. Ci sapeva fare, in un modo tutto suo.  
"Non starò a dilungarmi troppo sul mio passato, non è niente di interessante, ma è vero, il mio penultimo rapporto risale a dieci anni fa, ero un semplice assistente del ministro ai tempi e aveva incontrato questo ragazzo, ero molto preso, forse fin troppo da non notare che aveva tentato di estrapolarmi informazioni per l'intera serata, credo appartenesse all'opposizione o qualcosa del genere. Per fortuna che era casa mia, quindi dopo un round ho potuto cacciarlo fuori a pedate. Niente espatri, ma ci ha pensato da solo ad eliminarsi: credo non appartenga più alla scena politica da anni."  
"E cosa avrebbe fatto un'infermiera disoccupata appassionata di letteratura per ispirarti profonda fiducia?"  
"Ti ho osservato, e non sapresti mai e poi mai farmi del male. Non hai doppi fini: sei senza filtri, pensi al tuo piccolo orto senza mire espansionistiche. Vuoi essere felice, e se la felicità non esiste, calma, in pace. Hai migliorato l'umore di mio fratello mentre viveva l'inferno, e lui stesso ne era uno. Te lo sei preso subito a cuore, sebbene sapevi fosse alquanto problematico. E quando c'è stato quell'evento spiacevole fra noi due, avresti potuto chiedere dei soldi e farmi entrare: ed invece no, sei stata irremovibile perché sei irremovibile sui tuoi principi, Aria. Non mi porteresti nel baratro mai di tua volontà."  
Ariadne mangiò l'ultima fetta della carne, non sapendo bene come e cosa rispondere a Mycroft: aveva tutto sotto controllo, era ovvio che avesse tutto sotto controllo.  
Posò la forchetta e il coltello sul piatto, bevendo un altro sorso di vino: in quel momento, non sarebbe mai voluta stare altrove. Un vecchio cliché che si applicava sull'ultima persona su questa terra che avrebbe pensato che potesse renderla felice con la sua presenza: glielo fece presente allungando la mano sul tavolo. E Mycroft Holmes, l'uomo che quando vedeva affetto in pubblico rimetteva, aveva preso la sua mano senza nessun commento.  
*  
Placido. Conoscere Mycroft Holmes era estremamente placido, lui e tutto il suo mondo: era un viaggio in carrozza con un cavallo molto mansueto, da cui si poteva scendere in qualsiasi istante. Ne rimase colpita quando lo comprese, perché si aspettava che la caoticità della loro prima volta sarebbe stata l'essenza della loro storia: ed invece no, Mycroft Holmes era un uomo che sapeva gestire tutto, con tutti gli imprevisti possibili. Lo ammirava, perché nonostante le responsabilità su milioni di vite trovava sempre un modo per ritagliarsi una cena insieme a lei, o evitare di passare la notte all'ufficio e tornare al suo appartamento a Pall Mall: si era sentita pericolosamente potente quando la segretaria di lui, una certa Anthea, aveva bussato alla sua porta solo per metterle in mano un mazzo di chiavi.  
"Sono le chiavi del mio appartamento, di casa di Sherlock e dei miei genitori. Sei molto sbadata quindi vedi di non perderle."  
Quando aveva chiesto spiegazioni, aveva ricevuto quella frase fredda come risposta. Le sembrava una follia, che un uomo con quella mente non doveva correre: per un momento pensò che sarebbe stato esilarante se dopo tutta quella fiducia cieca fosse stata in qualche modo smentita da una sua azione scorretta, ma Holmes ci vedeva lungo: l'aveva sempre fatto, e lei guardava quel mazzo di chiavi come se fosse un mazzo di rose. Le sembrava di essere entrata in un vincolo importante, le loro vite collegate come due ganci uniti.  
Non avevano mai chiarito la natura della loro relazione, ma non c'era mai stato bisogno: non solo perché era presto, ma perché era evidente che Ariadne fosse interessata a restare. Lo voleva sinceramente, voleva vedere dove la vita li avrebbe portati: un tuffo che avrebbe trovato completamente impossibile con la sua prima impressione di Holmes, e gliel'aveva detto, quando per una volta quel suo letto matrimoniale immenso era stato occupato da una persona che era rimasta lì non solo per il sesso.  
"Ti vendi estremamente male."  
L'aveva guardata in modo interrogativo, e si spiegò dicendo:  
"Il modo in cui ti poni, tutta quella boria ed arroganza. Sembra quasi che tu ti senta superiore."  
"Ma lo sono, sono superiore a tutti voi."  
Si era girato su un fianco, coperto solo in parte dalle lenzuola, facendo lo stesso sorriso compiaciuto di quando l'aveva cercato la prima volta al ministero: non osò immaginare la sua, di faccia.  
"Ciò non ti autorizza ad essere uno sprezzante maleducato di prima categoria."  
Mycroft la coprì con un lenzuolo, accarezzandole il fianco.  
"Come mi sono comportato con te è stato terribile, ma c'era mio fratello di mezzo. Non hai idea di cosa io abbia fatto per i miei fratelli, negli anni."  
"Fratelli? C'è un altro Holmes?"  
Mycroft aveva già di suo una carnagione chiara, ma Ariadne la vide perdere almeno altri due toni: non sembrava un uomo abituato a reagire al tradimento della sua stessa lingua.  
"Aria." Le prese le mani, e da quel gesto capì che c'era sotto qualcosa di importante: "Se mi vuoi minimamente bene, anche se provi solo simpatia, non fare parola di questo con nessuno, soprattutto con i miei o Sherlock. So che non ho bisogno di minacciarti e che posso fidarmi di te."  
Mycroft Holmes la stava supplicando, e ciò la fece scattare nel panico: Mycroft era l'uomo che ordinava dall'alto, ora era impaurito e soprattutto privo di qualsiasi sicurezza nel suo ordinare, non ci aveva neanche provato, lasciando tutto il potere nelle sue mani.  
"Va bene, è okay... Vorrei terribilmente sapere, ma se è qualcosa di troppo importante da condividere va bene così."  
Il colore aveva ripreso a tingere il suo volto, e lo vide sorridere nel sorriso più luminoso che avesse mai fatto.  
Si ritrovò in breve tempo con le sue labbra accanto le sue, un raro tentativo di lui di ringraziare col corpo al posto delle parole. Rasserenato, lui l’accolse nel suo abbraccio, e lei passò una mano sulla schiena di lui, segnata da graffi e altri segni del coito precedente.  
Il volto di lui nell'incavo del suo collo stava chiaramente producendo lacrime, e Ariadne non disse una parola: in quel momento capì che Mycroft era un bambino cresciuto troppo presto per un dramma familiare, che non aveva mai realmente sfogato tutte le emozioni. Era un uomo drammaticamente umano, un uomo normale anche se pensava di essere superiore a quella dimensione, che aveva bisogno di un normale supporto come lo psicologo. Chissà se lo avrebbe mai accettato, aveva un paio di amici psicologi a cui chiedere. Passò una mano nei suoi capelli, e non disse niente, non espresse nemmeno un suono: in quel silenzio, si rese conto di amarlo, perché avrebbe fatto di tutto per sollevarlo anche di pochissimo da quel dolore. La sua fragilità, esclusiva per lei, era estrema bellezza, e la bellezza si può solo amare.  
Mycroft, dall'altro canto, apprezzò quel silenzio più di ogni altra cosa: nel silenzio capì di essere amato, con una certezza scientifica. Non se lo dissero mai, perché era qualcosa di evidente come i colori del cielo. Quella consapevolezza lo portò a desiderare di poter piangere tutte le lacrime che aveva negli occhi, quando il suo cellulare iniziò a suonare vistosamente.  
Sciolse subito quel groviglio di braccia e avventò una mano sul comodino.  
"Che succede?"  
Chiese Ariadne, i capelli lunghi che coprivano i seni e il lenzuolo che copriva dell'addome in giù. Quel volto spaccato dal pianto la ferì senza rimedio.  
"Vestiti all'istante, Sherlock ne ha combinata un'altra delle sue."  
*  
“Hai detto che va tutto bene?"  
"Così ha detto l'ispettore, spero ci sia anche il dottore psicologicamente compromesso che Sherlock si è messo in casa."  
"Cosa?"  
Si voltò lei, smise di guardare fuori dal finestrino Londra, bella come le piccole abitudini che ti porti dall'infanzia.  
"Si è messo un uomo in casa, l'ho minacciato prima di venire da te."  
"Non hai perso le buone abitudini."  
Gli passò una mano sulla camicia, e lui non disse nulla: mentre tastava semplicemente la sua presenza, Ariadne disse:  
"Perché questa cosa così strana? Da parte di Sherlock."  
"Credo proprio che abbia trovato pane per i suoi denti... Un dottore militare congedato dalla guerra che non sa tornare alla vita civile, molto fedele a mio fratello per il tempo ridicolo da cui si conoscono: sarà un buon compagno."  
"Compagno? Che genere di compagno?"  
Mycroft scompose e riaccavallò le gambe, divertito nell'animo ma non nelle espressioni facciali.  
"Ce lo farà sapere il tempo, tanto Sherlock accetterà bene un'eccezione al suo orientamento, ma il dottore... Il dottore mi sembra terribilmente spaventato dalla sua bisessualità, ci metteranno un po' di tempo... Anni, forse."  
"Ma perché come side-job non ti metti a fare il cartomante?"  
"Giusta osservazione, Aria. E sai cosa prevedo per te?"  
"Illuminami."  
"Che se lo ripeti un'altra volta sarai una donna single."  
Ariadne scoppiò a ridere, poggiando buona parte del suo torso su quello del suo compagno.  
Mycroft, che teneva sempre un certo aplomb anche con lei, alzò le labbra in un sorrisetto più che divertito. Aplomb che andava e veniva, completamente fuori luogo, visto che si erano presi in giro senza filtri per mesi, e dopo quello che era successo neanche un'ora prima a Pall Mall avrebbe dovuto levare quella maschera dell'uomo intrapassabile ed essere molto più... Aperto nei suoi confronti. O non era una maschera, ma un lato del suo carattere a cui non sapeva rinunciare? Forse col tempo Mycroft aveva recitato così bene una parte che era diventato quell'uomo.  
Ripensò irrimediabilmente a quella scena, a Mycroft che la abbracciava, senza vestiti, rendendo quel contatto pelle su pelle tutt'altro che erotico. Quell'attaccarsi alla sua persona, stringerla così tanto da renderle il seno dolorante, e piangere senza remore, come se lei fosse una estensione della sua persona, quella in cui poteva sfogare tutto quello che nella vita quotidiana era tenuto sotto chiave. Improvvisamente ebbe una voglia infinita di dirgli che lo amava, con quelle tre parole tanto scontate quanto uniche: in barba ai principi delle menti superiori degli Holmes, che evitano di dire ad alta voce ciò che è ovvio.  
"Mycroft."  
Lo richiamò, e lui gli passò una mano sulla guancia. Le piacevano le sue mani, il suo tatto leggero e i suoi polpastrelli ruvidi, quelle mani che sapevano dare e togliere, e che ora l'avevano avvicinata impedendole di parlare, baciandola.  
La lingua di Mycroft era cioccolata bollente che colava, Ariadne aveva avuto quella percezione dal loro primo bacio. La spinse contro il finestrino, muovendo il bacino contro il suo: per l'amore del cielo, quell'uomo doveva avere alche problema con il sesso in pubblico.  
Si staccò lievemente, e lui disse:  
"Grazie per prima, me ne ricorderò, come hai reagito e come l'hai trattato."  
Non si aspettava un grazie vocalizzato, Mycroft avrebbe sicuramente agito al posto di ammettere qualcosa, e lei arrossì terribilmente, non trovando più le tre parole, evaporate dalle sue labbra per quella frase inaspettata.  
Presa dal panico, poggiò la testa sulla spalla di lui. La cinta le passava fastidiosamente sulla pelle lasciata scoperta dal maglioncino champagne stretto e corto che indossava.  
"Cosa volevi dirmi?"  
Aprì solo la bocca, quando l'autista busso sullo sportello, rovinando quel momento magico che chissà quando sarebbe ritornato.  
*  
Era scesa dalla macchina, sebbene titubante: aveva aspettato in un angoletto che i due Holmes si confrontassero, ed origliando aveva compreso che il dottore, un certo John Watson (un bellissimo uomo, oltretutto), non era a conoscenza della loro parentela. Fece per avvicinarsi al gruppetto, ma un altro uomo la fermò porgendole la mano.  
"Ispettore Lestrade."  
"Ariadne Scott."  
"Il numero che mi ha passato Mycroft... Sei un assistente sociale, o qualcosa del genere?"  
"Infermiera, lavoravo nella clinica dove Sherlock è stato recuperato."  
"Be', avete fatto un buon lavoro, ai tempi ho dovuto arrestarlo per mettergli un freno. Cosa c'è lo fa fare, di seguire questo bambino troppo cresciuto in ogni dove?"  
"Non la conosco ispettore, ma credo che gli vogliamo entrambi molto bene."  
"Vero. Sei libera stasera?"  
Nessuno gli aveva chiesto in modo così esplicito di uscire, rimase interdetta dalla domanda ma sembrava che l'uomo con l'ombrello avesse subito captato con la punta dell'occhio qualche attenzione di troppo, e se l'era trovato accanto in trenta secondi.  
"Buonasera ispettore, lei e la mia fidanzata state conversando piacevolmente, possiamo essere resi partecipi della tematica trattata?"  
Ariadne si girò per vedere il volto di Mycroft, ed era furioso, non era stato così neanche quando si erano conosciuti: sembrava che l'uso di un tono pacato e di termini più eleganti fosse stato proporzionale alla sua voglia di disintegrarlo. Lei ne rimase scioccata: Mycroft era così geloso da fare la bava?  
Poi, di lei? Quello sguardo nei suoi occhi azzurri la fece preoccupare per l'intera carriera dell'ispettore.  
"Non avevo idea che voi due stesse insieme. Scusatemi. Torno a lavorare."  
L'ispettore aveva farfugliato, sparendo dalla sua vista veloce quanto Mycroft si era avvicinato a lei.  
Effettivamente, come poteva saperlo? Non era qualcosa che avevano annunciato ovunque e dovunque, poi essendo due introversi le persone a cui raccontarlo si contavano sulle dita della mano.  
"Sospettavo che facessi sesso da tempo, ma non credevo avessi proprio deciso di prenderti un pesciolino. Ariadne, non so precisamente cosa ci vedi in mio fratello, non mi aspettavo questa caduta di stile da te."  
"Ciao anche a te, Sherlock." Ariadne disse, vedendo che con quella lingua tagliente e quel sorrisetto bastardo, poteva stare solo alla grande. “Cosa è questa storia del pesciolino?”  
“Mycroft mi ha capito.”  
Ariadne li aveva visti interagire molteplici volte nello stesso modo, alla clinica tanto quanto al tavolo di casa Holmes, ed ogni volta era vederli litigare per il letterale nulla. Mycroft aveva ancora una espressione del viso tirata, forse sia per la maturità mancante di suo fratello che per le advances di Lestrade.  
“Non ti chiedo di essere carino e coccoloso con me, ma almeno con Ariadne, che si è presa l’incarico di starti appresso.”  
“Ed è questo che ha fatto breccia nel tuo cuore? Il fatto che sia una mia onesta amica? Ariadne, Mycroft è l’ultimo uomo su questa terra che puoi trovare amorevole o degno di una relazione, ti spezzerà in due quando capirà che non può manipolarti come fa con il resto della popolazione umana… Per non parlare che odia il contatto fisico, sa “sciogliersi” solo quando si tratta di soddisfare le sue urgenze fisic-”  
“Smettila ora.” Ariadne aveva parlato, non lasciando tempo di aggiungere qualcosa a nessuno dei due Holmes: “Sherlock, i miei sentimenti e la mia relazione con Mycroft non faranno parte della tua stupida faida con lui. Una persona che ti vuole un bene esagerato, ti ha recuperato dalla tossicodipendenza, è arrivato a minacciarmi solamente per poterti vedere, e tu ti basi ancora su qualche cazzata della vostra infanzia per sparare tante di quelle minchiate che ho fatto il pieno per la settimana seguente, perché questa è la persona che amo e non voglio sentire altro. Passa buona serata Sherlock, saluti dottore, Mycroft ti aspetto in macchina.”  
I tre uomini la guardarono salire e sbattere la porta dell’auto governativa, lasciando appresso a sé una scia di profumo e ardore, un ardore che a Mycroft sembrava quello della prima volta che si era incontrati. Oh, cosa avrebbe dato per rivivere quella tenacia, quella rabbia nei suoi confronti, la consapevolezza di aver trovato una persona al suo pari. Guardò con tutto il corpo quella portiera, già pronto a raggiungere il suo contenuto.  
“Abbi la decenza di scriverle un messaggio di scuse fra dieci minuti.”  
Disse, e senza aspettare una parola da suo fratello, che era immensamente mortificato ma lo nascondeva in un volto inespressivo, un po’ come quelli dei quadri medievali, si avviò verso la macchina.  
Suo fratello non disse nulla, ovviamente, ma gli sembrò realmente dispiaciuto delle parole che aveva usato.  
*  
“Un modo un po’ plateale di dirmi che mi ami.”  
Commentò, con una punta di ironia nella voce.  
“A forza di stare vicino agli Holmes sto diventando come voi, plateale.”  
Rispose glaciale, continuando a fissare l’esterno del finestrino.  
“Non mi dire che sei arrabbiata con me.”  
“Sì, sono arrabbiata con te, Governo Inglese.” Mormorò, e si voltò per dirgli:  
“Gli pari il culo costantemente, ti pare il modo di farsi trattare? E non è perché è Sherlock allora gli concediamo pressoché tutto. Saresti capace di creare un parco giochi di crimini solo per tenerlo occupato.”  
“A quello ci pensa l’ispettore Lestrade, Londra è un bel parco giochi.”  
“Io lo dico per te, a me non importa nulla delle vostre dinamiche familiari, semplicemente non ci starò mai in mezzo, intesi?”  
“Sherlock ha le sue ragioni per essere arrabbiato con me, tante piccole dell’infanzia, lo lascio fare perché so che non ne pensa neanche mezza, è solo un modo per ripresentarmi il suo risentimento. Prometto che averti in mezzo ai nostri problemi non risolti non succederà più, farò del mio meglio.”  
Ariadne lo guardò negli occhi, sapendo che Mycroft era l’uomo più puro su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi, nonostante le costanti machiavelliane nel suo lavoro. Un’altra persona gli avrebbe chiesto, sicuramente, il retorico: “Ma quello che hai detto, lo intendi sul serio?” mentre lui sapeva ovviamente se avesse mentito o se avesse detto la verità.  
“Facciamo che domani mattina non hai impegni.”  
“Uh, e perché?”  
“Perché rimarrai da me stanotte.”  
“E quando l’avrei deciso?”  
“Te lo impone un funzionario di governo. Vedi di accettare senza che io debba mettere in mezzo MI6 e MI5.”  
“Addirittura? Per me?”  
Ariadne gli sorrise, la rabbia sbollita. Mycroft si avvicinò al suo volto, osservando gli occhi castani, il naso aquilino e le labbra gonfie e colorate da un strato di rossetto color arachide.  
“Qualsiasi cosa per te.”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] È una citazione di Oscar Wilde.  
> [2] Non sapevo se fosse una notazione scontata, ma fa riferimento al film "Pretty Woman".  
> Volevo precisare inoltre che ho completamente inventato gli impegni da MI6 di un ministro, sono una invenzione per la storia e non ho idea di come in realtà un viceministro operi.  
> Se sei qui, grazie per aver letto la storia, spero tu l'abbia apprezzata.


End file.
